little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Jasmine at the Sunken Ship
Somewhere in the ocean, there was an Arabian woman with black hair, brown eyes, and a sky-blue mertail, wearing a gold necklace and earrings, a sapphire adorned headband, and a sky-blue shell bra. Her name was Jasmine. The Arabian princess swam as she came to a stop. She smiled big when they discovered something magical. "Jasmine! Wait for us!" a voice called. She rolled her eyes slightly then looked over. "Bill, John, Max, hurry up!" Someone swam to catch up with Jasmine. One of them is a tall, slender lizard with slimy light olive green skin, green eyes, skinny arms that ended in large hands, a thin neck, a sac of protruding flesh hanging from his chin, white teeth, a long pink tongue, and a dark green mertail with clear olive green fins. He wears a dark green matching English cap. His name was William the Lizard (or, Bill for short), Jasmine's best friend. The second one is a short, stout mouse with tan fur, curvy pink ears, short black whiskers, a big brown nose, brown eyes, a long, a white bucktooth, black eyebrows, a gravely voice, and a red-orange mertail with clear lighter red-orange fins, wearing a brown bowler hat with a red-orange hat band. He also smokes a cigar. His name was John Robertson, Jasmine's other best friend. The third and last one is a slender, lean mouse of average height with tan fur, curvy pink ears, long black whiskers, a big brown nose, a white bucktooth, violet eyes, black eyebrows, a whiny voice with a Cockney accent, and a dark gray mertail with clear lighter gray fins, wearing a dark gray English cap. His name was Maxwell Henshaw (or, Max for short), Jasmine's third best friend. "You know we can't swim that fast." Bill said, panting. Jasmine gasped and pointed to what she was staring at. It was a big sunken wooden ship. They knew that any sunken ship is a possible place to explore. Not to mention, discover human objects since ships are from the world above. "There it is!" she exclaimed, "Isn't it fantastic?" "Yeah," said Bill. "Sure." "I-it's great." John stammered aloud. "Now let's get outta here." Max gulped. Jasmine grabbed Max's tail before the lizard and mice could take off. "Oh. You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" And she dragged an unwilling Bill and his friends to the ship. "Who, us? No way." replied Bill. "It's just, that, uh, it looks damp in there." added John, "And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something." "Yeah, I got this cough." said Max. He made a fake cough into his arm, which didn't convince Jasmine one bit. The Arabian princess found an opening in the window. "All right. Bill and I are going inside," she said, "You two can just stay here and - watch for Boos." She and Bill swam through the hole, with Jasmine carrying a turquoise shoulder bag over her right shoulder. "O.K.," John smiled, not having to go in the creepy ship after all. And Max added, "Yeah - you go. John and I will stay and-" Then it hit them. "What?" John exclaimed in full alarm. "Boos?!" Max gasped. "Jasmine!" John and Max yelped in unison. They swam through the hole. Unfortunately, both mice got stuck. "Oh my!" cried John, "I'm stuck!" "Me too!" cried Max, and he and John began wiggling through the hole, to no avail. "Jasmine!" John grunted. "We can't-" Max grunted, as he and John both tried to squeeze through the hole, to no avail. "I mean-" "Jasmine, help!" John called. Jasmine looked over, she laughed and went over to them. "Oh, John. Max." she smiled. What was she going to do with them? Kindly, Jasmine started by tugging Max's paws and began to pull. "Jasmine, do you really think there might be Boos around here?" Max whispered. After Jasmine pulled Max in, she tugged onto John's paws and began to pull him in as well. Unbeknownst to the mermaid, lizard, and mice, a giant Big Boo swam past by them. "Guys, don't be such scaredy cats." Jasmine said. "We're not scaredy cats." grumbled John. After Jasmine pulled John in, the four friends began exploring around the sunken ship. "This is great." John said nervously. "I mean, we really love this." Max chuckled. Bill nervously said, "Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn-" The poor lizard and mice caught a glimpse of a skull, then threw themselves back away from the frightening object and crashed into a pillar. "YAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" There was a loud crash as the old beam started to fall, tearing a hole into the deck above, and dashed into Jasmine. They kind of knocked into her. "Jasmine!!" "Oh, are you okay?" Jasmine asked, as she caressed the shaking lizard and mice with fear. "Yeah sure." Bill whispered. "No problem." John whispered. "We're okay now." Max whispered. "Shhh!" said Jasmine. She saw something shiny from the second floor. They all swam up through a hole to see its source. They discovered a human object. It was silver, long and had six points at its end. Jasmine swam over and picked up the object. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she gasped, "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" "Wow!" Bill cried. "Cool!" John exclaimed. "But, err, what is it?" Max asked. "I don't know. But I bet Fidget will." said Jasmine, as she put her fantastic find in her turquoise bag. "What was that?" John gasped. "Did you hear something?" asked a startled Max. Jasmine looked around and saw a small brown horn. She smiled and swam to it. She picked up the small brown horn from the box. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" she said to herself. "Jasmine!" Max said. "Max, will you, Bill, and John relax?" Jasmine smiled warmly, "Nothing is going to happen." Bill, John, and Max turned around slowly, seeing the jaws of the Big Boo through the old window of the boat. "AAHHHH!! Boo!! Boo!!" John screamed. "We're gonna die!!" Max screamed too. The Big Boo began chasing Bill, John, Max, and Jasmine around the ship. It followed them through every hole of the ship. Bill, John, and Max kept screaming in terror. Jasmine accidentally dropped her bag on a broken wooden floor. The Big Boo, hungrily, munched on the floor toward Jasmine. The Arabian princess swam down and grabbed her bag, just in the nick of time! The four friends managed to find the window hole which was the same window that led them inside the ship. "Oh no!!" screamed Bill, John, and Max, as they all got stuck through the hole. "Now I'm stuck, too!" cried Bill. The lizard and two mice tried wiggling through the window to get out, but nothing happened. Jasmine pushed into John and Max, shoving them through, and quickly swam through herself. Then she quickly pulled Bill out. They successfully got out! Alas, it didn't stop the Big Boo from chasing them, causing Bill, John, and Max to scream again. As they swam around in circles around the ship, Max accidentally bumped into a ship's harpoon and slowly started to fall down. The Big Boo decided to take its opportunity to catch its bait once it reaches to the ground. Jasmine, Bill, and John saw that, and the Arabian princess dropped her bag. She quickly swam down caught the mouse, through the hole of an anchor. It led the Big Boo through the hole. The Big Boo didn't count on getting stuck in the hole. Jasmine picked up her fallen bag. "You big bully." Bill said, and Max blew a raspberry at the brute. The Big Boo made a chomping sound with his mouth, scaring Bill, John, and Max. Jasmine laughed as she kept swimming up. "Bill, John, Max, you really are scaredy cats." "We are not." Bill protested. Jasmine playfully rolled her eyes. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Halloween Category:Spin-offs